The Bitters Invasion
by LoneHowler
Summary: Sequel to Invader Dib. Now Miss Bitters has been reveled to be a alien and she's having a few hundred thousand of her family for dinner and it will be human on the menu if Zim and Dib can't prepare Earth in time
1. Chapter 1

The Bitters Invasion 

(I don't own IZ, this is a sequel to the fanfic Invader Dib where dib becomes a were-Irken. Now Dib has sworn to take over Earth for the Irken Empire in order to save it from invasion from another alien race can you guess whose?" this fic won't be updating as quick as Invader Dib as it didn't pop fully formed in my head, so I'm making this up as I go along. No ZADR they won't have time for it, I can't promise no mary sues this time as I will be introducing new characters but I will try to avoid classic mary suedom as much as possible)

A small Irken in a black trench coat sat behind a computer consol typing away madly "just a little more there got it I'm in, how's things on your end Zim?" "Canada's computer defenses are surprisingly more advanced then the states, however they were nothing compared to Irken technology" "Don't get to confidant Japan is next I'm sure they will be a doozy and we must hurry we are far behind schedule. Gaz report on the progress of the armadas"

Gaz's picture came on screen she was staying up in the orbiting station acting as communications and tracking. "The enemy ships are still proceeding at the same rate, I don't think they've noticed the fortifying we've been doing yet or they don't care" As for the Irken armada they've been stalled by the Resisty however they are sending ahead some fast supply ships." "Ok how are you doing on the information end?"

"Better than expected the enemy races name is Dhahmon , they have had agents on earth for decades they like to take a slower approach by dumbing down the population, they were doing a good job during the dark ages then the industrial revolution occurred. Then they started a new way of dumbing by encouraging technology with all the gadgets life got easy and people didn't have to do much thinking for themselves a few got smarter while the rest of the population began getting as dumb as cattle" "Gaz that's great! how did you find all this out?" "Ms Bitters left her diary behind; did you know she's over a thousand?" "Wow, that old. Anyway what's the ETA on those supply ships?" "Two days and Dib?" "Yah?" "Could you not be Irken all the time it's kind of creepy." "It's just easier to work with the Irken lab, it wasn't made for humans" "You like being Irken admit it you've finally realized that Irken is the superior species" Zim gloated "oh and just which species finally fixed the flaws of Irken ships so that little earth bees wouldn't bring them down and who taught you about power surge protectors. And who solved the genetic problem of Irken's skin burning at contact with earth liquids?" "Dib did, but you don't count your only half human." "Gaz did all of the work on the ship remember?" Zim only grumbled in response "Ok back to work everyone we need to secure Earth pronto"

Zim and Dib met the first supply ships in the woods outside of town where a supply depot was being set up. They arrived on site to find a familiar face "Tak? What are you doing here" Dib asked Zim just glared at her "I'll be in command of the supplies. My orders are that Earth defenders will be issued a cruiser, sir bot, command base and weapons. Dib you already have a command base and a cruiser all you need is a sir bot your sister Gaz will need a cruiser and sir bot as well. Now who are your other defenders I have 15 units in all" "We haven't recruited other defenders yet, but I know where to find them" "anyway here is your sir bot, your sisters will be sent up to station in her cruiser. Now let me get back to work these supplies won't organize themselves."

"Sir, Ghost reporting for duty." "Ghost?" Dib asked confused Zim interjected "a sir bot gets a imprint of it's owners personality and often names itself, Gir as much as I hate to admit it is inferior and malfunctioning when I got him." "Ok let s get back to our bases we still need to get China and Russia and that should cover the world powers, uh come Ghost" Ghost's hologram came on it resolved into a bat which flew ahead. "I didn't know they could fly" "Nor I, it must be a new model"

Gaz's sir named itself bloat and was of course a pig, Gir was happy to have new friends and the last two world powers fell quietly under the electronic onslaught. All that was left to do was recruit defenders and the only place to do that was the swollen eyeball network.

"It's about time you've contacted us we've been monitoring your activity, I'm guessing the Irken invasion is immanent" "Worse the Dhahmons are coming; I've negotiated a treaty with the Irken Empire in exchange for weapons and materials to fight the Dhahmons with. I have 15 Irken bases with Irken cruisers, sir bots, and weaponry which I would like to distribute to swollen eye ball members worldwide." Agent dark booty's eyes went wide. "The Dhahmons have been a myth for a long time. And you say the Irken's are just handing out their technology to us? Do you have proof of this?" "Meet Ghost my sir bot" "Sir! All that my master says is true." "Well it won't be swollen eyeball members who should be getting these but our sister organization the "silent hunters" they tend to be more discrete about researching the paranormal and if necessary a more aggressive approach they are the eliminators of the paranormal world, where the swollen eyeballs are mostly researchers." "Eliminators? Shouldn't we be careful who we give the weapons to?" "The silent hunters are not a drastic bunch they eliminate only when necessary and they tend to want to stay out of the limelight as much as possible. I'll take you to see the Canadian leader of the group tomorrow and you will see what I'm talking about you know where to meet me"


	2. The silent hunter

The Bitters invasion chapter 2 

(I don't own IZ No ZADR and here's where things get tricky with new characters the Canadian Silent Hunters Leader is loosely based of my own character but I assure you things won't be friendly with the main characters even if I would love to hug them all if I met them in real life. I'm not against ZADR big fan of it actually but it would get in the way of the story line perhaps I'll write an alt universe of my alt universe just to write some)

Zim had insisted on coming along so they had to borrow a shuttler from supply to carry all of them plus the supplies Gir was sleeping on the floor and ghost hung from the ships roof, Dark booty had wanted to meet them in the early morning, the sun hadn't even fully crested the horizon yet they waited in a field just outside NASAPLACE, finally dark booty showed after code phrases given they dropped the invisibility cloaking which had improved since the megadoomer.

"Wow a real Irken ship and a real Irken a pleasure to finally meet you Zim. We had better get going even though it's early morning here our contact will be going to bed in a couple of hours" "I thought Western Canada didn't have that much of a time difference" "She's a bit of a night hawk" "Vampire?" "No something else altogether you will see when we get there"

They all piled into the shuttler and rose into space; Dark booty gave them the coordinates

N49 36'00.0 W114 26'00.00 and the sped off to the North West.

Descending back into Earths atmosphere they raced along grassland and were approaching mountains veering towards a pass they passed over wind generators their massive blades slicing the air, soon they were among the mountains and were greeted by a horrible site half a mountain was gone its rubble covered the valley a human highway cut through the middle vehicles sped along ignoring the massive destruction they passed through, too soon they passed the rubble field tuning into the mountain range they landed high in the mountains.

"Stay in the shuttler Zim" Dark booty said "Why should Zim Stay Put Zim has every Right to Be Along!" "The person who we are about to meet hates Irkens and with good reason, so it's best I just introduce Dib first then if she's willing to listen maybe you could meet her if you want" 'HURUMPH!" Zim sulked, now I'll call her

AAAROOOOOO

A dark Shape flashed against the moon circled the clearing once and landed in a deep patch of shadows "it's actually supposed to be pronounced AAAWWWRRROOOOO but close enough" a tall lady stepped into the moonlight wearing a long black duster black jeans and a grey sweater even though she was tall she didn't fit the normal skinny frame type that most tall lady's were, no she was broad shouldered and although she was not over muscular she looked like she could hold her own in a brawl "So what's this I hear about a impending alien invasion and why do you need my help?" Dark Booty pushed Dib gently forward "this is agent Mothman also known as Dib he is heading up the defense of Earth, Dib this is agent WolfWings" "I go by many names" she paced forward bent down went to shake Dib's hand stopped, she growled "you stink of Irken", before Dib could blink there stood a massive werewolf with equally huge wings in front of him, the beast picked him up by the head and gave him a good sniffing over, despite Dibs fear he decided to fight he started squirming and actually managed to accidentally land a punch on the beasts nose which got him dropped, fearing repercussions he fled to the invisible shuttler, WolfWings had turned back human "It's alright boy, I won't hurt you, but I would like to have a good talk with you and your friend who's in the shuttler with you, "Wait you can see past the invisibility?" "How else would I know that it's an Irken shuttler instead of a cruiser" When both Dib and Zim was standing before her and Zim was introdused. "Now Why Should I help out considering this defense plan involves Irkens?" "What do you have against Irkens anyway?" Zim asked

"Perhaps it is best if you know my story. You aren't the first Irken to visit planet Earth, I'm sure you know this Zim but your friend Dib won't. Irkens traditionally send out explorers to find planets that would be suitable for conquest. They usually travel in teams of six. I was out camping with friends deep in the mountains when a long range explorer team landed nearby, a long range team consists of 12 explorers, needless to say we were all captured. Like Invaders Explorers will capture and experiment on local life forms, I tried feeding them misinformation about Earth telling them about paranormal and mythical creatures, to my dismay they did find some and they thought it would be funny since I was so helpful in finding these creatures to do gene splicing experiments on me using the mythical creatures. They wanted to create the best killing creature ever nearly indestructible and unstoppable they did their job to well, I escaped and killed them all, unfortunately not in time my friends didn't survive the experiments done on them. I burned the bodies." "Did you destroy the base too? Is that what caused that mountain's destruction?" "Heh no. humans caused that slide in the early 1900's over a hundred years before the Irken explorers arrived"

"That's not the end of my tale I didn't destroy the base I used it to prevent other Irken explorers from coming here soon Earth became synonymous with death in the Irken empire hundreds of years passed until a invader showed up unfortunately most of the bases equipment was no longer serviceable all I knew little Irken is that you were here not where exactly. I never would have expected you to come to me"

Zim was visibly shaking "the great devourer I never thought, it was supposed to be only a scary tale told to little Irkens to keep them in line, they told of a off limits planet it's name lost to history where Irken explorers went too far in their experiments and one of the experiments ate all of them and any Irken that followed." "Yuck are you kidding me? Irkens taste bad I threw up after just tasting their blood in the rampage. Now that you know my tale why should I help you?"

"The Dhahmons are coming" Dib said

If she had been in her wolf for Dib would have sworn that her hackles would have raised and all her feathers lain flat, he never expected to see fear in this formable lady "That is Dire news indeed. An Irken invasion I can handle no problem but Dhahmons. I'm in even if it means working with Irkens we can't let the Dhahmons here they can and will eat ever thing. I caught one once snaking on one of the Irken explorers it got to the new encampment before I did. It wasn't pretty. I'll tell you this they are dammed hard to kill even if you had all of Earths defenses it will be a losing battle".

"The Irken Empire will be helping our armada is on the way and we have already received supply ships" "Help? Help themselves to Earth is more like it." "The Tallest promised that Earth would be a free nation in the Irken Empire with Humans as full members of the empire" "If it is true than that is truly incredible. However" she picked up Zim by the head he went still and quiet "if it proves to be false, I will be the destruction of the entire Irken Empire if the Dhahmons aren't" she put Zim down "I'll go relay the message to the tallest" he said and scooted of as fast as he could to the shuttler. "We have supplies for you, and would you be so kind as to pass on the info to the other Silent Hunters on this list" "Of coarse, I know why you came to me fist, the rest wouldn't trust this without my approval as I've got the most reason to hate Irkens."

Agent Booty went to direct the sir bots on unloading the supplies leaving Dib alone with Agent Wolf Wings "I don't know how you managed to become were-Irken but I'll tell you some things being were-anything will increase your lifespan the changes replenish the T-cells. Hang on to your humanity being two things can skew perceptions overtime so keep in human contact as much as possible. And I'll tell you one thing I found very useful Irkens go still like a kitten picked up by the scruff of the neck when they are picked up by their head, that's why they have great respect for taller beings, the second reason is most Irkens don't survive missions, all Irken children are put in the army or if they are good enough invader training, it takes someone canny to survive long enough to become tall. Now had you gone still when I picked you up that would have proven that you were an Irken masquerading as a human. Even a human too frightened to move will give subtle motion, most don't like being picked up that way and even frightened will squirm. I congratulate you on fighting." "Uh thanks contact us when the other Silent hunters are ready to receive their shipments."

(End chapter 2: I had wondered why a supposed unknown planet would come up on Zim's screen with it's name and why The tallest knew things about the planets they were sending invaders out to. simple they sent the explores in.

Yes the coordinates are real they will get you to a town called Blairmore Alberta. It's in a small mountain pass which has several small coal mining towns; one town named Frank was almost completely wiped out when half of Turtle Mountain fell on the sleeping town in 1903 the vast rubble field is still visible today)


	3. Interlude

The Bitters Invasion Chapter 3 

(I don't own IZ. Darn It. It figures that my character got greedy and demanded more character development and a bigger role in the fic than what I had originally planned)

**Interlude**:

Agent Winged Wolf watched as the shuttle sped off in the growing dawn. Might as well get going, the little sir bot had already moved most of the supplies into the old explorer base, she passed through a hologram end entered into a dark tunnel the lights lit up at her presence. She entered into the main cavern to find a bit of a shock the new base was already up and running and it was fixing and powering the old explorer equipment. Shaking her head in amazement she set to helping organize things. "My names chaos what's you name?" the little sir bot piped, she stopped to think she didn't want to have the silent hunter code name everyday so she decided to give him her original name "My names Kim" "A good Irken name" "A common name, it seemed to have cropped up in two different Earth cultures as well as Irk" "Still a good name".

It wasn't long before everything was set to rights and Chaos had chosen his disguise, much to her disgust he had found a copy of Poe's The Raven and was now flapping around misquoting the poem at every opportunity

"Someone's rapping tap tap tapping at my master's chamber door" she translated it as ether someone was here or someone was calling, she guessed the latter. Ok who's calling "For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being would tap upon that chamber door" misquoted again but he meant it was a Irken calling, "The tallest?" "_She_ shall press, nevermore" correct then "well put him on" "Nevermore"

Not one but two equally tall Irkens came on screen, they were obviously restraining giggles. "Ehem excuse us but we had to call the first Earth defender, you obviously impressed our young Irken invader. He thought that you were the Great Devourer isn't that silly" they both bent over laughing hysterically when they straightened up and cleared their eyes of tears, they no longer faced a earthen female but a monster out of legend who said in clear Irken "You two are obviously spawn of tallest blue. He rarely believed what his explorers told him. "Liquid that falls from the sky that burns? Nonsense you are Irkens nothing can harm an Irken; an experiment has escaped and is killing you all? I just think you don't have your report done on time any excuse for a delay." At least you're smart enough to not completely abandon your invader when an enemy armada approaches I'll give you that much credit"

"You, you swore the destruction of the Empire if we ever brought the armada to your planet." "As much as I hate Irkens I fear the Dhahmons, for they are true devourers eating all life, soul sucking demons they are" "what will we do with you?" they seemed to ignore her Dhahmon comments entirely so if they wanted to stay on that track she was going to have to jolt them out of it "Revel in the glory of course" "Say what now?" "You two and Zim will go down in history as the ones who enlisted the great devourer to help defeat the Dhahmons" "Why should we trust you how do we know that you won't go eating Irkens?" "I've had my revenge on those who did this to me and Irken blood sickens me. Now I have to contact the next prospective defenders if you'll excuse me I have to go to work"

She shut of the transmission and rested her head on the cool metal of the consul, she hated Irken politics it was allot of posturing and gloating, when this war was over she hopped she would be spared from having to interact with more Irkens otherwise she just might go on a killing spree, at least the tallest usually don't monologue they were the tallest after all, they didn't have to boast. But Kim had to posture drawing up to her full height lifting her wings high and be as much the threatening mighty devourer as possible just to get them to listen. Ugh if only Earth could have been left alone by aliens. "Master do you want a snack?" at least in his robot form he didn't babble Poe "thanks Chaos" she grabbed the bag of goodies without looking jammed in a mouthful then jubilantly ate the rest "Chaos is there more?" "Yes Sir follow me" Chaos led her down one of the new tunnels to a storage room filled with enough Irken snacks to last two Irkens many years and even with the appetite of a werewolf it would take her a long time to put a dent in it

"By Irk it's the motherload" she ran inside grabbing armloads full of her favorites and a few she didn't recognize, she was wandering out to the workroom with her arms pilled high and several bags stuffed in her mouth, the screen came back on suddenly it was the tallest again "We were going to ask just how we would explain how we tamed the great devourer but snacks seem to be the answer" Kim dumped the snacks on a nearby table "One of the Explorers got me hooked on them, he would treat me to a snack after particularly painful experiments much to Crav's dislike" "Crav was the leader of the missing far range expedition there's no doubt now who you are, He was reputed to be merciless and cruel. We can understand why you would have killed him but why kill the one who fed you snacks?"

"Ber was kind, not like Crav, or Ryt who was in charge of me. I wasn't quite what Ryt wanted, I wouldn't kill unless necessary "a useless ultimate killing machine if it refuses to kill" so Crav and Ryt would devise tortures trying to break my spirit, through the years Ber snuck me snacks, I had been captive for over a decade when one day Crav an Ryt tested a new devise out on me, I later gained consciousness covered in Irken blood everyone was dead even my friends but not by my hand the Irkens had killed them all. I then called Blue and threatened Irks destruction if the armada ever came, that didn't stop him from sending a second explorer team which I only had a hand in killing a Dhahmon got to them first. I wasn't quite sane in those years. I've had a very long time since then to come to grips with what I did and that's in part of why I'm going to help, I hope to atone for my actions."

"Well we need to atone to you as well, we will make sure you have a lifetime supply of snacks and we will have Earth a free planet in the empire. You would probably destroy Irk as promised if we didn't keep ours"

"Wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before"

Chaos muttered a correct quote for once.

"Dreams, heh Ber told me about Foodcourtia and some of the other Irken planets when this is over I would like to explore"

"You would terrify the populace!" "I promise to stay human my entire visit unless you wish to parade me around or something" "We'll see" this time the Tallest ended the transmission

(Note Agent Wolf Wing had spent nearly 20 years in Irken hands enough time to have picked up the language including idioms and a great love for Irken snacks. Poe's The Raven a good poem I figured that the Explores would research everything they could get their hands on and Chaos found it in an old database.

The next chapter will be back to the main characters)


	4. Preperations

The Bitters Invasion chapter 4 

(I don't own IZ. Now back to the main characters and their impending Doom!)

Things were quiet in the shuttler until Zim asked Dark Booty "Does the Great devourer have any Weakness? Tell Zim" "Plenty which she won't likely reveal around an Irken, she is but flesh and blood after all" "Tell Zim more" "No" "Then how is Zim to know that you are not lying, that this wolf wings won't destroy Irk" Agent Dark Booty sighed "Long ago a swollen eyeball member found her near death after she had fought a Dhahmon, that's why she works with us rather than being pursued by us, and the reason we won't reveal her secrets is that she gets better info than most paranormal investigators"

Despite Zim's prodding Dark Booty wouldn't reveal anymore and he spent the rest of the trip home in a huff.

The next week was spent getting everyone organized, the 15 bases came online rather quickly each one would be responsible for its areas defenses, and if the world woke up to the invasion, they would be in command of organizing the human armies so that Earth fought as a whole. And all 15 base members got together for training on everything from the bases weapon controls, to piloting the cruisers and of course discussing tactics

Agent TunaGhost had found something interesting "I've been studying the signals that the Dhahmons use and I found a similar signal being emitted on Earth, Here listen." "There are no aliens, there is no such thing as paranormal activity.." she shut it off "It continues on in that track, the signal is being broadcast from cell phone towers"

"Cell phone towers?! But we'll never be able to destroy them all in time there's millions in each country" Agent SpriteHunter whined,

"We won't have to we just have to find the source originators" Gaz said in a condescending voice, she typed madly away at her consul, "There" on screen dozens of little red dots started showing up on the world map

"Once we destroy these, everyone should start noticing what's going on?" agent BlueRobin asked hopefully

"Perhaps. We won't truly know until they are gone" Agent BlackStick mussed

"If they do wake up we can use them as an army!" Zim gloated.

"I wouldn't recommend a ground war; our best chance of defeating them is before they reach the planet. Their ships are slow and not very maneuverable however get them on the ground they are difficult to kill. A good marksman would have a hard time getting a bead on them and the best martial artist would have a hard time landing a punch" Agent Wolf Wings grumbled, she was staying strictly human for the meetings even around Zim who avoided her anyways.

"Ok then how about if we have an aerial defense?" Agent DestructiveBunny asked

"Not possible your current Earthen space ships are pitiful and absolutely useless in battle. The only Irken ships we have are the ones that came with the bases until the armada gets here" Tak replied

"We are getting ahead of ourselves here, let's destroy those source originators and take it from there, Ok everyone destroy the ones that are in your assigned areas if any fall out of an assigned area whoever's areas is closest will get it or whoever can get to it first. Dismissed" Dib commanded.

The destruction of the S.O.s went quickly despite them having heavy automated defenses, the Earth Defenders making a game out of how many they could take down in a day. The results of the controlling mind wave's destruction became apparent quickly when scientists finally spotted two approaching alien armadas, operation Take Over came into play, the dormant programs in each nations government computers seized control issuing curfews and populace restrictions, the military coming in to enforce the new rules. The real government leaders were unsure what to do as they hadn't issued the orders but they saw that it was necessary.

"Hey Zim it's time to broadcast! Are the tallest ready?" "Yes they are, let's do this. Finally Earth is Zim's! Ehem ours I mean"

The cameras came on and focused on Dib and Zim

"Greeting citizens of Earth, as you may have noticed two Alien armadas are approaching Earth, One is the Irken Empire and the second is the Dhahmons. We have negotiated a treaty with the Irken Empire to defend Earth against the Dhahmons". Zim's leaders took over "Greetings we are the Tallest leaders of the Irken Empire The Dhahmons intend to use Earth's populace as food and they threaten the Irken Empire as well, So we will include Earth in the Irken Empire in exchange for use of your solar system as a staging ground to fight the Dhahmons. We have appointed Earth Defenders who will coordinate with us in the upcoming battle, Earth governments will report to your local Defender. We will leave the rest to be explained By the Defenders leader Dib and our representative Zim"

The rest was just introducing the 15 defenders and informing which countries they would be watching over. Surprisingly the change in power went over with little fuss, amazing what waving a pair of armadas approaching can do, the governments still handled the day to day of the countries while the Defenders were left free to command the armies.

What surprised Dib the most was his Father came to say to him.

"Dib, Son I must apologize for not listening to you all these years, and calling you insane. I'm proud of you for sticking to your convictions. Now I wish to offer you my help as a scientist, My Lab has something you could use, bring your sister and little alien friend too"

It felt strange being out in public with Zim without his disguise on, and at first Zim was hesitant until people started calling out his name, waving and cheering. So of course his ego was inflated and he was strutting around. Soon they arrived at the appropriate area and had a few workers who were ether on break or didn't have a project running at the time gathered around his dad strode up to a large tarp covered object I give you STAV Space Tactical Attack Vehicle unlike Irken spaceships which seemed to have allot of curves this ship looked deadly like a great eagles head in profile the nose of the craft came down to a sharp point to touch the floor the "head" had the cockpit and at the back where it looked like the crest of feathers was the engines, the wings swept down ward to meet the floor as well, all along the edge of the wings front and back were small dots flush with the surface in the middle and underside had them as well giving the look of a stripe.

"What are these? Dad?" "The multi directional energy weapons array we haven't come up with a cool acronym yet, basically you can hit a target from almost any angle" "WOW Dad it's awesome but can we make enough in time? Plus we need to train pilots" "We can have about five thousand by the time the Dhahmons arrive, as for training enough pilots"

Gaz who had been sitting in the cockpit asked "Do you have a simulator program for it?" "Why yes. Why?" "Release it as a game; recruit the ones with the best scores." "But most of them will be children!" "Gaz and I have been fighting Zim for a long time before the truce." "It is true they have been worthy adversaries, Can Zim have one of these ships? Mine is not designed for battle" "I've been in contact with your supply officer Tak who by the way helped on the design, all of the defenders ships will be replaced by these, the cruisers are not much better than transports compared with this."

"Wait a minute Dad if you have been working with Tak you knew before the announcement! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Actually son I have always known, this is going to sound like a betrayal but I didn't want you going into the paranormal field of science it doesn't pay well so I pretended that it all was crazy nonsense. Your Grandfather was a paranormal researcher and we were poor because of it. Real science was going to pay for your university son; I had to work to pay for mine. However because of your paranormal interests you were able see the truth and establish a treaty with the Irkens. I Am Proud of you Son and can you forgive me?" "It will be hard to forgive the years of being called insane but I love you Dad and perhaps in time I can forgive you too"

"Awe, you going to hug and make all better?" Gir piped up, Dib jumped he had forgotten the Sir bots had tagged along, the tender moment ruined Professor Membrane rubbed the back of his head awkwardly Dib coughed, they both tentatively hugged, and both were shocked into startlement, the hangers on crowd had doubled without their noticing as they had been quiet until this point, it looked like the entire laboratory's staff had dropped their projects to see the Famous Dr Membrane, his now Famous Son and the Alien tour the labs Gaz and the SIR bots save for Gir had avoided the attention by hanging back.

"Don't you all have important work to do? There is an impending alien invasion and you are just standing around like a bunch of tourists. GO! For Science!"

Come Son we have much to prepare and so little time to do it in.

(sorry this one took a while new character development and ship design, I don't think I will name all 15 defenders and I probably won't introduce any more SIR units, a Raven that misquotes Poe is bad enough)


	5. Ultimatiums

The Bitters Invasion chapter 5 

(I don't own IZ)

The final week seemed to go by so fast, the 5000 pilots were chosen despite Professor Membrane's prediction the highest scores were earned mostly by people who were already pilots in their own right. No sign could be found of the Dhahmons already on earth The Irken armada was still stalled and wouldn't arrive until much later than the Dhahmon armada. Earth's defense was up to Earth itself. Professor Membrane's scientists whipped up some orbital defense platforms. All they had left to do is train and wait.

It was at the launch ceremony when things went south, for Earth's moral it was decided that that the whole thing would be televised, STAVs were line up in their regimental formation glittering in their units colors, the pilots had nicknamed them Eagles and the name stuck, one lucky unit made a flyby turned around hovered silently over the awed crowd and touched down gently on the tarmac. The cheering of the crowd cut short when the big screen signals were hijacked, an ugly hunched over alien was on the screen it looked like a cross between a praying mantis and a uncooked lobster. Agent WolfWings

Who had been sitting on the platform stood up and growled "Dhahmon" She was about to go into a rant when Dib made a cut off motion he was in charge here, she subsided but took up position as body guard to glare at the broadcasted image.

The Dhahmon spoke first "This is our planet you have no right to stop us, we came in stopped your wars, made everything peaceful, you practically begged for peace, we set up your world government, your planet is ours" the rant of disarming and handing over the planet peacefully continued, Dib leaned back away from the microphones to talk with the glowering WolfWings "Is this true?" "I don't know it ether happened while I was captive or while I was hunting down Irkens, I wasn't quite sane at the time" "Tak can you gain access to WolfWings base we will need all of the records from that time" "There's stuff I'd rather not be known in there, but the planets safety is more important than my secrets, you have my permission" "All ready in, Hmm seems as though the Explorers did know about it and believed that the Dhahmons triggered a few gruesome wars to get what they wanted" "A contract signed under duress is not applicable besides the old government isn't in control anymore, we are" Zim supplied

"So be it, lets take control of this" Dib turned back to the cameras "ENOUGH! We know about you poising our minds, making us stupid to your presence, you probably forded the old governments to sign. We the people of Earth today are now in control and we won't be influenced by your lies, we know that the only reason you want Earth is so you can feed upon its people. We have made a treaty with an alien race that won't eat us, you old contract is finished leave peacefully and we won't destroy you."

The Dhahmon on screen chortled "Destroy us? Dib you always did make more claims than you could back up with proof, you precious Irken allies won't get here in time, those toys you are so proudly showing off are no where near enough to stop our swarms numbers, we will be feasting on your bones before the first Irken ship shows up in your galaxy expect us in two days"

With that the screen went blank. The silence was horrible.

"When have greater numbers ever stopped an Earth army?" WolfWings muttered but it was picked up by the microphones, a ragged cheer responded, Dib glanced at WolfWings "Bitters never taught us about the old Earth wars you will have to make the speech". She gave a nervous glance to the crowd and the cameras, she had been in hiding for so long making only contact with the swollen eyeball network, the silent hunters, and recently a few politicians to organize her sector, this was a whole different thing, being thrust into the spotlight without a prepared speech, she gulped and approached the podium

"Yes many times in many cultures we have won wars with but a handful of people, in Vietnam they held back US troops with gorilla warfare, 300 Spartan soldiers held off the massive Persian army, and more recently a handful of British pilots held off the German blitzkrieg, and many other examples abound, We have done it in the past we can do it again this is Earth it is ours and we will give it only to who we choose, FOR EARTH AND IRK!' She gained confidence through the speech and got bolder and louder, the last part was shouted, then it echoed back from the crowd "EARTH AND IRK! EARTH AND IRK! EARTH AND IRK!"

It continued for a while, Zim unnoticed shivered he hadn't known that this species had such a bloodthirsty streak, without the Dhahmon mind numbing signals emitting from cell phone towers the humans hungered after battle the way Irkens craved invasion, they would make worthy allies or a horrible enemy, he had seen what humans who were immune to mind control were like, the great devourer, Dib and his sister Gaz, he shuddered that was one scary human he would hate to be the one who went up against her.

Mean while:

The Irken Armada and the blockade of Resisty faced off, the tallest had the Resisty on screen trying to negotiate themselves past "We need to get to Earth to fight the Dhahmons otherwise they will eat us all can't you understand that" "Hah! You only want to subjugate another planet, will you break the treaty with them as well, the way you did with us?" "Sirs! A battle ship is approaching from Earths direction" "They'll never make it through the blockade" the little battle ship easily slipped past most of the ships the few that did offer resistance were ether blasted into oblivion or disabled, finally the ship made it clear it paused between the area between the facing ships, "Were being hailed" "Connect them into the conversation" A little purple haired girl with a sir unit came on screen "I came to stop this nonsense. You are to stop fighting immediately and get you alien green buts to Earth" "The Resisty wanted to save Earth from the Irkens and you are just inviting them in?" "You had better believe it, if you haven't heard there is a bigger menace that would like to eat us and once they are done with Earth they will be looking for more meals, then where would you be? Crying that you didn't help Earth is what! Now are you going to come with me? Or do I have to kick you asses!" "Even if we leave now we won't get there in time." "We will just have to do the best we can" the Resisty leader replied

(A note about my universe there is a world government which was nothing more than puppets of the Dhahmon, Countries still exist but they act more like provinces/states of the world government, it makes addressing mail easier.)


	6. the first battle

The Bitters Invasion Chapter 6 

(I don't own IZ,

I realized I made a mistake in the last chapter in WolfWings speech Vietnam was more recent than WWII, I blame the fact that I shoved her into the spotlight without a speech, she wanted a bigger role so it's her fault

Now Here we go The first battle!)

Two Days meant two days; no more threats or ultimatums were made. The Dhahmon armada looked like someone had put it together with Lego blocks, aerodynamics were unnecessary in space. The Earth Army rose to meet them without warning the Dhahmons fired, the shielding held they were to far away yet to do major damage, the defense platform fired scoring some minor hits. The Dhahmon fighter ships surged forward the Eagles fanned out to meet as many of them as possible, this was a dangerous maneuver each ship was responsible for it's own safety with no one to back them up, it did have its advantages the Eagle could fire at anything they wanted without worrying about hitting a comrade the Dhahmon fighters were severally disadvantaged in this regard, it was hard to hit the lithe Earth fighters, so more often than not the Dhahmons hit one of their own. Still many Earth fighters were lost.

"Earth platform one to any available fighter. We have what looks to be a troop carrier moving towards the Earth surface, energy based weapons are useless, the orbital platforms and the Irken Bases are firing everything we got, we need a fighter to get in past the shields" "Darn it what I wouldn't give for a old fashioned rocket, I'm on it Dib" WolfWings sped her fighter around blasting a few Dhahmon fighters as she went, the anti gravity field generated by the Eagles had a couple extra bonuses, they deflected energy weapons and it was able to nullify Dhahmon shields, you had to get in close and you risked getting hit by a energy weapon when the shields met, that's how many of the Earth fighters were lost, the Dhahmons swarmed a ship hoping one of them could get in close enough to nullify the shields.

WolfWings jammed her fighter to full speed you couldn't hit what you couldn't track, the ship rocked when it hit the shields, the second she was past she opened fire raking her energy weapons down the length of the massive Dhahmon ship, she gunned her fighter to even greater speeds hopping she would clear it before it blew, no such luck her world turned white.

"Yes she got it! Did she make it?" "We are tracking the derbies sir, if she made it she's not leaving the blast under her own power" "Hey look they are withdrawing!" "They aren't going very far though, it just looks like they are regrouping" "Any breather is fine by me recall the Eagles, let them grab something to eat and grab a nap if they can, it's been a long day, and I don't think the Dhahmons will give us much time before they attack again"

Deep in the Texas desert two figures walked, one was Dib the leader of the Earth's free forces the second was from the swollen eyeball network, a young woman who specialized in paranormal medicine which included everything from using spells to heel, to healing paranormals that the agency managed to catch.

"Agent TunaGhost, why do I need to be along?" "Because if she's insensible we will need someone who's scent she recognizes", "You do know that I'm were-Irken and the last time she caught my scent she reacted badly" "You're the only one we could bring that she would recognize, her reclusiveness means she didn't make much contact with others", "she was at the meetings any one of the Earth Defenders would do," "Not really you're the only one she has had a good sniff of in werewolf form, I know you are nervous and would like to keep an eye on the Dhahmons but you aren't the only one who is capable of leading the mission and you aren't the only one who believes the alien menace anymore" "I know it just takes getting used to"

"Picking anything up on the scanners yet?" "No there is to much atmospheric energy to get a lock on the Eagles energy signal, Dad didn't think they would survive having the antigravity field knocked out so he didn't build in a homing beacon, we have to find it on it's energy signal alone which is difficult since its not much different from the other normal energy signals, wait a minute I have a idea"

Dib concentrated two Irken antenna poked up out of his hair they were so much more sensitive to variants of energy, listening carefully he picked up a signal he hadn't expected, he grabbed the binoculars he scanned the horizon spotting a black bird he followed it to where it landed removing the binoculars he began running towards where he last spotted the bird. "That little SIR bot! He was supposed to stay with the base and man the ground guns, but I'm glad he didn't he's going to lead us right to his master." They came around a hill to find a wrecked Eagle laying on its side it's cockpit empty. They looked around for the SIR bot no luck, Dib scanned the horizon again, there! The SIR bot was flying towards a small mountain something clutched in its claws "Hey Dib come look at this" Agent TunaGhost was by the Eagle looking in the storage compartment, it was loaded with human and irken snacks, "that must've been what the SIR bot was carrying" "That's good news if she is already getting food it will make our job easier, grab as much as you can, we may need it"

They headed to the mountain where Dib last saw the raven SIR bot, pausing every so often to scan ahead with binoculars, they didn't want to stumble upon her unexpectedly, finally Dib spotted the sir bot out of disguise but not WolfWings "The SIR is up on that ledge but I can't see WolfWings you are taller see if you can see more" He handed her the binoculars "Oh dear this doesn't look good, she's trapped under some boulders her wings look broken and she's barely responding to the SIR bot feeding her, we will have to approach carefully" they climbed up the cliff to reach the small plateau they stopped several feet away when WolfWings sensed their presence and started to struggle "Smell Irk Grr I'll fight you" "Calm down remember me Dib? I brought snacks" He started tossing the snacks towards the sir bot whose eyes had taken on a red tinge and had taken up a defensive position" "here good food for you master we will stay back" Wolf wings stopped struggling as the food was brought near, she used the one untrapped arm to scoop the food the SIR bot unwrapped for her into her mouth, after finishing every last snack she turned her head to try to focus on the pair, failing she took a big sniff of the air paused then another sniff "I remember it's ok" they approached slowly, she was in bad shape one wing stretched above her head obviously broken but she couldn't lower it because it was jammed up against a boulder another huge boulder rested upon her back trapping her arm which looked twisted and pinning her other disjointed wing down, blood had stained everything around "Dib you will have to use those spider leg things of yours to move that boulder it's too heavy to move otherwise, I'll pull her out with the SIR bots' help"

Dib hadn't much practice since the first time he used the legs he brought them out balanced carefully hooked two of them around the boulder and pulled the bolder lifted as easily as if it was made of foam WolfWings made a ragged screech as she was pulled free Dib dropped the boulder. Agent TunaGhost already had her sitting up and was setting bones wolf wings was gulping down a mineral rich paste that TunaGhost had brought along for this occasion,

When they were finished Dib asked "So what happened"

"I had just cleared the Dhahmons ships shields when it blew, the blast blew out my antigravity generator and increased my momentum, it was like riding a monster wave without a board, when the tumbling stopped the ship was heading nose first into the desert, I blew the canopy and tried to fly out but the speed was to great both my wings snapped and I hit the side of that cliff brining half of in down on top of me, Chaos came and fed me until you two showed up. Now you know that my greatest strength is also my greatest weakness."

"How so?" "I can survive injuries that would kill any normal creature but it uses up all my energy I'm week and defenseless and if I'm hurt bad enough my brains go out the window. Right now I couldn't fight if I tried; all my energy is going to fix my broken bones"

"Greatest strength is the greatest weakness. Hmmm. WolfWings?" "Call me Kim, you've earned the right to my name" "Kim then, How long have the Dhahmons been here?" "Thousands of years" "Do you know anything about how they concur planets" "Yes they infiltrate, weaken the populace then move in eat everything, mean while scouts go on to the next planet to weaken its population once they are done decimating the food supply they move on" "So they don't have anywhere to go to for their next meal except Earth?" "I guess so."

TunaGhost caught on "They took too long to get here! Their slow and steady tactics failed them this time, if they don't win Earth they will starve!" "This could be bad" Kim cautioned "A desperate enemy can become unpredictable look what they tried to do with the troop carrier they sent it down without any fighters to protect it. Who knows what they might try next?"

"Well no matter what they do Kim you are off the fighting roster indefinitely until you are back up to full strength" TunaGhost rapped her nose one of the few things that wasn't bandaged "If I had a wing to fly on or a working Eagle I might argue with you, but I don't have the strength"

"Come on we have to get you and that Eagle of yours back to headquarters you can watch the fun from there" they plopped her on her sir bot who gently took off towards the wreck two more Eagles had landed nearby, the SIR bots hooking up the wreck to be towed, Kim was loaded gently into the back seat of TunaGhost's Eagle she took of immediately to base The wreck finally secured, Dib lifted off heading home.

(I'm eating Pancakes : D )


	7. The first loss

THE Bitters Invasion chapter 7 

(I don't own IZ

Wow this has gotten bigger than any other fic I have attempted and it doesn't look like it will stop anytime soon.

Yes I had to put my character out of commission for a while this is Dib's and Zim's story after all, plus she had to deliver that great line greatest strength greatest weakness,)

By the time Dib had dropped off the ruined Eagle, TunaGhost had already secured WolfWings in the med lab "How is she?" "She is a horrible patient I had to put a sleep spell on top of the painkiller spell, otherwise she would have been trying to help out, even with only one good arm, and she is in no condition to be moving around, werewolf healing or not, no one can take plowing into a mountain at the speed she was going and walk away unscathed, Is the Eagle salvageable?"

"No it's a complete mess, my Dad is already examining it and muttering about all the improvements he is going to make on the next generation. Let's go see Zim and find out how the battle is going"

They took a teleporter up to Earth Platform one and stepped into chaos "Zim what's going on" "They got one of their troop transports down"

"Damn! How? Where?" "They sent three down at once and with fighter ships protecting this time. We managed to get two of the transports but it cost us 26 Eagles to do so,. As for where, they landed in China. The Chinese military aren't doing to well, those Dhahmons move quickly and have already destroyed several villages and small cities. We tried offering help but they refused, they said that Earth can't afford one fighter taken from the defense starside to help dirtside."

"Damn it if they aren't right, I hope Dad comes up with something to stop them when they do reach ground."

"The good news is they've withdrawn again, but it wont be for long, they outnumber us 75 to 1 these odds aren't good, at this rate they will get several more troop carriers down and we will have lost half of Earth before the Tallest arrive" "We will have to find a way to do better won't we" Dib said glumly

Zim looked over at Dib it wouldn't do for the mission leader to be depressed, it would bring down the troops moral, then he spotted the perfect distraction

"Hey Dib you forgot something?" He tugged on one of his own antenna, Dibs hands shot up to his hair "I um needed to use them in the desert" "Admit it Dib stink you like them better than your pitiful human ears, It won't be long before you learn that the rest of Irken anatomy is better than that pitiful meat sack you laughingly call a body" "Oh yeah who can't stand the touch of water one of the universes more common elements? I like my human body just fine Zim; I will admit the antennas are cool though"

"They are called lekku; keep them on, they are important for when you meet the tallest" "How so?" "You will know when the time comes, or if you are truly curios search your

pak's memory base everything you need to know about being Irken is there. I know how greedy you are for information, I'm sure you don't need my prompting." Zim grinned evilly

Dib sighed he knew he was defeated in this case each time he shifted and the antenna, correction lekku disappeared he felt as though he wend blind and deaf at the same time, it was getting harder to get rid of them, so he was going to admit defeat and keep the lekku. He was not however going to go full Irken 24/7 anytime soon, it was to creepy, having a beating heart is normal for him, going without in Irken form he had a bad habit of looking for a pulse, and the whole water is acid thing was just wrong.

Not knowing enough of the China situation he let the acting officers handle the situation; he sat back and reviewed his pak's memory base and waited for the Dhahmons next move.

(Just a short chapter this time. I don't know if the word "lekku" is cannon or fanon but it's so prevalent among fics I had to use it. I had Tacos : D )


	8. things get desperate

The bitters Invasion chapter 8 

(I don't own IZ Hmm I can't think of anything to comment, Hey Look! someone's making Doughnuts WHOOOOOOO!)

Dib shot down yet another Dhahmon fighter his lekku drooped tiredly, don't they ever end, he thought to himself.

He was flying a third generation Eagle, the second generations had a bit of a flaw where they would wobble and stall at high speeds in atmosphere, even with the advancements they never had enough Eagles they had more than enough pilots now, almost as soon as a pilot landed another was already waiting for the Eagle to be serviced to fly it out again.

Dib by Earth standards didn't have to fight, but by Irken standards he did, even the tallest were technically always in battle, they didn't stay on Irk they traveled with the fleet,

A few of the faster Irken fighters had arrived to join the battle, but the main fleet stayed with the Massive which was due in a week

That's why Dib was out fighting today the Irkens who had just arrived expected him to lead them out for the first joint battle. Zim was out also, happily destroying as much as he could and thankfully due to the battle conditions he was to far from his comrades to do them any damage. Dib had been out for several hours now and by his timer he should have been in half an hour ago. He sighed and completed his loop, and headed back for Earth platform one

He was a bit surprised not to find a pilot waiting for him but a full maintenance crew. "This is a third Gen, it shouldn't need a service for another 50 hours" "We have orders to paint all our fighters in the Irken fleet colors with the distinction of a blue and white logo to represent Earth."

"By whose orders, and why?" "Your Dad's him and a few of the other scientists noticed something interesting, even though the Irken fighters are slower than the eagles in combat the Dhahmons were having trouble hitting them and it wasn't because of shielding" Dib put two and two together, the paint job was the giveaway "Are they color blind?"

"Good work Dib. They have Protanopia, red and purple hues are near impossible for them to see." His Dad patted him on the back he had come in as Dib had been talking to the mechanic crew "Some Irken Scientists hopped a ride with the fighters, I've learned from them that most of the alien races they have come across have a red colorblindness of some sort, That's why their army's colors are pink and purple, they can see them clearly but their enemies cant, We are the first they have come across that can see pink the way they do." "So what stands out horribly to us" "Is just grey or black to others"

"And it's a show of support to the treaty, this is a great idea Dad" "Don't worry the Earth uniforms will remain blue, I just couldn't see our troops running around in pink and I'm sure they would revolt if we tried. Come on Son I'm sure you are starving lets go grab something to eat"

Even without the uniforms the troops weren't to happy about bright purple ships but the arguing stopped altogether when the casualties went down, even the friendly fire incidents dropped dramatically, it was a small step forward in the battle but with odds like they were facing every little bit helped a lot. The battle still wasn't anywhere near their favor yet

China wasn't the only country to have a troop carrier touch down Mexico, Africa and Russia was just to name a few. all the countries targeted were where it was easy to slip by defenses and hit large populations, they did however avoid metropolitan class cities, as when they tried the city's population would form a massive mob armed to the teeth, in this case the Dhahmons were outnumbered, a single troop carrier just didn't have enough Dhahmons to take a metropolis yet.

Ground troops had to not only deal with rampaging Dhahmons but with saving people from slavery, it seemed that the troop carriers had two purposes one to drop off troops the second to be loaded up with as much living cargo as possible, presumably going to feed the Dhahmon Armada. So their first priority when a carrier landed was to destroy or disable it as quickly as possible at any cost. Then they had to find all of the Dhahmons which was difficult as not all of them went on a killing spree, a few would try to slip unnoticed into the population. Dib was sure that they couldn't get them all after all even he rarely suspected Ms Bitters of being anything other than a creepy teacher.

Dib was loosing track of days his world had narrowed down to fighting, eating and sleeping, the fleet of Eagles had dwindled to half what they originally not including the Irken fighters, they were loosing badly, Today he was flying a double shift as he had to shift to Irken, the transformation always had given him a extra burst of energy and a fresh fighter was always needed, his Irken red brown eyes watched for any Dhahmons getting to close, they had improved the shielding but the Dhahmons still liked to use the swarm and bump technique. Suddenly the Dhahmons were trying another big troop carrier drop, six were dropping this time and no one was close enough to stall them. Ground weapons fired, someone had dug up old rocket plans, the larger explosive techniques like nuclear and hydrogen bombs were lost to time. The rockets equipped with anti-shield disruptors did prove more effective than energy weapons, still it took lots of them to bring a carrier down two of them exploded simultaneously the explosion took out a third which listed for a while before it exploded in a gratifying fireball. It looked like the other three were going to make it to the surface when a huge energy weapon took out one then another, the final troop carrier tried to abort entry but was caught by ground rockets, this was the first time since WolfWings took out the first one, that all were destroyed without fatalities.

For the first time in Days the Dhahmons withdrew. Without anyone to fight Dib turned his Eagle around to see where the energy weapon had come from. He whooped for joy the Irken Armada had finally arrived with the Resisty.

(Just because the Irkens are here it doesn't mean things will get easy just easier. Oh and if I described the Protanopia colorblindness wrong I'm sorry all I had to go on was internet references. Finally if my guess is right this chapter should push this fic over the 1000 word limit, Whooo Yay me!)


	9. Meetings

The Bitters Invasion chapter 9 

(I don't own IZ)

An impromptu ceremony was quickly scheduled to be held on the Massive itself; they didn't have time to be fancy, Dib shaved carefully around his lekku so they were no longer hidden by hair, he had to show off his were-Irkenness for both the Irken Empire and Earth as well, one thing that was decided early on that he would not hide his were-Irkeness all of Earth knew about it needless to say it caused a media sensation he was just glad that he wasn't the only one subjected to it WolfWings had her entire story told to the media, not by her though she was still to much of a loner to like all the attention and having her secrets reviled. She knew it was necessary and reluctantly agreed to it.

Thankfully both WolfWings and himself were to busy with the war efforts to talk to the media often. Kim had recovered enough to be at the ceremony, it was even rumored that she had managed to fly a few sorties before the Irkens arrived. Zim however reveled in the media attention, even if they didn't find him quite as sensational as the boy who turned himself were-Irken in order to secure a treaty, or the hundreds of years old winged werewolf who was victim of the Irkens, but was willing to forgive for the sake of the treaty. The media of course had gotten some of the facts wrong but the results were what they had hoped for, Dib could walk around with his lekku showing without everyone making too much of a fuss aside from "there he is! That's Dib" Zim had teased him that his head would get even bigger with all the praise. WolfWings was easily brought into the medical area after her crash without screams of terror but gasps of horror of what happened to her.

Both of them could show up at the ceremony without hiding who they were. Dad had called it the celebrity effect, because they were celebrities they could get away with almost anything, there were still people who hated them for what they had become, but they were usually shouted down by their supporters. Dib straightened his blue pilots' uniform, it wasn't much different from a regular trooper uniform aside from some rank decorations, the Earth blue jacket looked quite good, he sighed it was time to go.

Kim fidgeted she would much prefer to use her modified Duster it was much more comfortable, the modified pilots uniform felt too stiff, her wings no longer in a splint came out of the back of the jacket the holes made for them felt too small, and the tail felt exposed. She was used to having the duster cover it up. The duster she had made for herself had a mini cape that came down over the wing holes so it didn't show in human form, the rest of the long black jacket covered the rest of her clothing's modifications without it she was stuck in werewolf form for the entire ceremony, because if she shifted to human there would be embarrassing holes in the back of her jacket and worse yet her pants. Sighing in resignation she wondered if she looked silly, a werewolf in uniform. Dib poked his head in "You look dignified, here" he tossed her a bundle "Last minute addition to the uniform I think you'll like it" she opened the box and shook out the blue fabric, It was a long blue jacket roughly based on her old duster." it's a officers dress coat all the original Earth Defenders are getting one, yours of course is specially modified. She swung it on, buttoned up the back and inspected herself in the mirror. "I can't tell you how much this makes me feel better, the holes on the pilot's uniform are still too small but with this I can put up with it. Come on we are going to be late"

They arrived in the hanger to find the rest of the Earth defenders already waiting; there were only nine of them now, they had lost a few in the battle. Everyone had their new dress coat ether on, or swung over a shoulder Kim had to admit it looked snazzy, everyone's had the brass buttons on the back but theirs were merely decoration.

They were to fly their Eagles in a v formation to the Massive, Dib in the lead Zim and herself right behind him, the others drew lots for positions, Kim got into her Eagle and tried to get comfortable which was hard to do with wings and a tail, she usually preferred flying in human form. Shifting between wolf and human takes a few seconds but cameras would be on them the whole time so she was stuck in wolf form until after she was presented to the tallest, then she could slip away and enjoy the rest of the festivities as just another Earth Defender.

Everyone was settled into their Eagles Dib called out on the communication "Ok everyone lets go make history" he lifted his own Eagle out from the hanger eight other Eagles followed closely behind, another small unit of pilots who had distinguished themselves in battle joined them, camera bots were on them immediately following them all the way to the Massive, which in truth was enormous they felt dwarfed when flying up to it's hanger bay the cameras left them at that point the massive itself will do the rest of the broadcasting itself. They landed their Eagles in a spot cleared just for them, when every one had disembarked, a small Irken lead them to the convention hall, conversation hushed when they entered the room as the Irkens saw Earth fighters for the first time, So far all the humans the Irkens who had stayed with the fleet had met were fat politicians who had arrived earlier, For a moment the fighters and Irkens regarded each other, the average fighter stood quite a bit taller than the average Irken and what little the already skinny pilots, swollen eye ball members and silent hunters had for fat they lost during the battles and a few gained muscle as many had taken to exercise during their downtime to relive stress, compared to the politicians the fighters seemed to be another species altogether, and Irkens recognized military when they saw it, the fighters stood at parade rest but were tense waiting for something to happen with battle hardened nerves. Thankfully all that happened was the Tallest arrived with little of the fanfare they usually employed.

By Irken standards the lowest ranks were introduced first which meant the politicians went first, they however thought they were being honored by being introduced ahead of the Earth defenders, next came the fighters who had distinguished themselves in battle. Then finally the Earth Defenders, they could finally see the Tallest up close, they were both well over 7 feet tall, none of the defenders could match their height, Dib sensed Kim behind him straiten up to full height, the rest of the defenders unconsciously followed suit, none of them were short by Earth standards, Even Zim had grown quite a bit while on Earth, Dib hadn't quite matched his fathers height but he was still growing.

The tallest who looked bored through most of the proceedings had perked up for the fighters and looked genuinely interested for the defenders and as each one was introduced the took time to talk with each one, perhaps because out of all the humans they were the only ones who had been aware of the alien presence on their planet until the Dhahmons control towers were destroyed, these were Humans to recon with. Then Came Kim's turn everyone hushed waiting they knew about the bad blood between the Great Devourer/WolfWings and Irkens, no matter how the encounter turned out it would be interesting

She walked forward bowed the did something neither Zim or Dib had expected she held her ears and wings in a close approximation to the way a Irken would position his lekku to show respect for someone taller than themselves the she said in Irken and repeated in English "I the Great Devourer also known as WolfWings and my true name Kim, do hereby renounce my blood feud with the Irken empire, so long as Earth and her peoples remain a free nation within the Irken Empire, I will be a faithful subject of the Tallest."

The uproar from the Irkens was deafening the tallest took the opportunity to tell Kim a quick "Talk to us later" she bowed, showed respect again and left. That left Zim and Dib to talk to them; they approached the tallest at the same time as agreed upon before hand

."I can now see why you had a hard time conquering this planet Zim, but you have managed despite everything, to not only to bring your great adversary into the Empire but one of Irks' greatest legendary foes as well."

"Dib you conquered this planet faster than any invader in history, you did however have inside information and motivation like no other Irken before you" That came as a bit of a shock technically he wasn't truly Irken only a were-Irken yet they were treating him like a full invader

"Both of you have done well to wrest this planet from Dhahmon hands, now lets see if we can keep it from them, you both have been given quarters in the Massive, we will need you on hand to help command the war efforts, the rest of the command is also being moved from Earth platform one to here. Any questions? ""No My Tallest" "Just one my tallest" Zim not needing to ask anything was dismissed "Yes Invader Dib?" Red leaned in, Dib felt his lekku move to the respect for Taller positions, he hadn't realized that the pack had already programmed him to respond accordingly with his emotions to echo in his lekku, all that practice for nothing. "My Tallest. might I inquire about my sisters whereabouts" "Ah yes the small but scary one, her quarters are next to yours, she didn't want to attend the ceremony, she said something about being in the zone" "That's Gaz alright" "Thanks my Tallest do you need me for anything else?" "Not right away go enjoy the party"

The Tallest looked around searching for Kim, ah there she was in human form over in the live food section sampling things, many of the fighters and defenders following, once she had tasted something and had pronounced it safe for human consumption there would be a bit of a contest to see who could eat one of the squirming delectables without gagging. Most of the earth politicians turning their noses up at the brutish behavior but many of the Irkens were however quite enjoying the fighters company, One brave politician was joining in the fun and was heartily getting slapped on the back every time he managed to gulp something down, after everything in the live food was declared ether safe or unsafe the Tallest caught Kim's attention signaled with their lekku where to meet, without her wolf ears or wings she made a few hand signals to indicate that she understood. Excusing herself she found her way to the indicated room. It looked like a private conference area.

"It's time you told us everything. You have ulterior methods behind that speech you made" "Most of my speech can be taken at face value" What we want to know is why someone who vowed a undying blood feud with the entire Irken empire would suddenly drop it and swear loyalty to the Tallest" "And don't give us the Dhahmons as a excuse. We know there is something more"

"You are absolutely right you know only part of the story I told you, yes I was captive of the explorers for nearly twenty years, and I was to be an ultimate killing machine but it's not the whole truth. The humans today are nothing like the humans back then, the defenders and fighters come closest to what they should be. Back then the Explorers found a race that would make excellent troopers for the Irken Empire, smart, strong, nimble and willing to fight. Given a few enhancements they could be a valuable tool.Thats when they captured my friends and I. we were separated from each other, then we all underwent experiments. I couldn't speak about what happened to the others but I underwent genetic modification and brainwashing. I don't know why but they had a trooper training module which I was subjected to daily. By the end of the twenty year mission which explored surrounding stars I was completely convinced I was a trooper for the Empire. However Crav believed that Ryt could push me further, he ordered him to experiment with my primal instincts to make me more bloodthirsty he invented a ray to do so temporarily, it was the last mistake they ever made, I went completely berserk, afterwards when I found the discarded bodies of my friends I went insane. Even in my insanity the trooper training held, I would report regularly to Tallest Blue, it was in the second explorers base when I found a Dhahmon feasting on what I considered rightfully mine, I made my last transmission to Tallest Blue making my final treat to the empire thinking the alien was theirs, I made my blood vow. To destroy the Empire if anymore Irkens were sent. I then set out to kill the Dhahmon for killing my Irkens. I killed it but I nearly got killed myself, lying there dying my insanity finally broke. I've had hundreds of years to regret my actions, and I still remember my trooper training, I'm as much an Irken soldier as I am Human and Werewolf. I would like to see the humans returned to their former glory not the dumbed down cattle the Dhahmons have made them. Imagine Humans and Irkens together little could stand in our way" "Hmm that Were-Irken Dib has proven to be very effective. We will have to think on this"

(Ooops did my character just turn out to be evil? Yepers the path to evil is paved with good intentions; she has seen humanity ruined by the Dhahmons. The battle against the Dhahmons has woken the old trooper training out of slumber and she sees the possibilities of humanity restored under the Irken Empire.

Yes I have set the universe about 300 years in the future long enough for Valentine's chocolates to be ancient history; the Dhahmons have slowed most of humanity's progress. If they hadn't meddled perhaps the Humans might have been rivals of the Irken Empire

Oh and in my notes from last chapter I had meant ten thousand words not a thousand)


	10. No Stopping

The bitters invasion chapter 10 

(I don't own IZ and yes I would try eating some weird squirming alien food, I figure eat it, before it eats me.)

The Great Devourer left the room to go back to the party, when they were positive she was gone Purple panicked "what will we do?! everything is going so wrong! Zim had done well which means he can come back to the empire! He will destroy us all! The great Devourer wants to raise humanity to the level of Irkens, did you see those politicians, to think that could be as good as an Irken!" Purple shuddered,

"Calm down I have a plan, after we defeat the Dhahmons we will send Zim alone to explore their old territory, hopefully he will find whatever home planet the Dhahmons come from and that will be the end of Zim. The great devourer we will be careful with, if she was telling the truth about being trooper trained she will have a hard time disobeying us, but there is no guarantees. As for the humans, most of the race is a write-off useless to us, Kim" he had a hard time using her name rather than title "has a point the fighters have potential if we could weed out the bad DNA strains, humanity could be a useful tool in the Empire" "but that could take generations!" "Indeed but right now the good ones are being used in the war, until humanity can equal us we will only admit fighter class humans as full Irken citizens." "What will we do with the rest until then? We will figure that out after the war, right now we have a interesting situation, look at Kim and Dib both have been influenced into joining the Empire and have proven that Irken brainwashing ahem training techniques works on humans, the one called Dib is somewhat resistant but he is slowly coming around. I would like to see what happens if we put him into a training module perhaps he might forget he was ever human". "But I think it will be more interesting to watch him slowly change, did you see him squirm a bit when his pak taught him how to show respect, that was funny." "Yes that it was, now let's rejoin the party before all the snacks are gone."

Dib poked at his food, the party was going well, the Irkens and fighters got along, the politicians however had left early, He poked at the food again not sure what it was, Kim had filled the plate for him assured him that it was safe to eat in ether human or Irken form, "That ones good try it" He jumped a little, his sited had come up beside him without warning "Glad to see you Gaz, I hope they didn't give you much trouble"

"They were pushovers" "The Tallest said you were busy playing a game"

"I finished it already; it wasn't as hard to get through as they claimed, now I'm bored" "Once the Dhahmons start attacking again things won't be boring"

"You sound depressed"

"I shouldn't be. Everyone on Earth now believes in aliens, I'm not called crazy anymore, one of my subordinates is a werewolf that scares Irkens silly if she smiles at them. It's everything I could ask for but I feel so empty."

"Perhaps it's because no matter what happens Earth will be ruled by a alien empire, neither will have it's best interest at heart, one you sold out to, the other will eat us all" "As usual you hit the target dead on Gaz. If we win Irk will rule Earth and I'm the one who gave it to them, Even if I hadn't I don't think I could disobey the tallest, the pack won't let me and I can't live without it anymore. I screwed up big time when I turned myself were-Irken"

"Quit whining. Where would we be if you hadn't? You wouldn't have known right away about the Dhahmons if the Tallest hadn't told you. You would have found out from Zim secondhand and by then I would have bet it was when he was well over his head and then we would have had to play catch up. You are the one that got the swollen eyeball network and the silent hunters to come onboard and you couldn't have done it without Zim helping by showing himself. Do you think that Zim would have helped if the Tallest hadn't put you in charge? It's all because part of you is Irken."

"Still I fought so long against Zim to save Earth from the Irkens; I know it was the only way to save everyone from being eaten by the Dhahmons. I still feel like a sellout"

"Don't be an Emo. You did what you had to do, and it was the best possible thing in a world of bad choices."

"You are right, I..." A siren blared "Sorry Gaz I've got to get to the bridge, you should get to your ship, we may need to scramble every fighter"

Dib rushed onto the bridge "What's going on?" "They are bringing in the big ships." "I thought those weren't battle ships, the Intel we got from the old explorers computers indicated that they were only transportation for the non fighters and storage" "Our scans say they are armed and powering up weapons, thankfully they can't charge their weapons as fast as the Massive. We are just waiting for the Tallest to get here before we can do anything."

"We are here. Have they attempted communication?" "No sirs, do you wish for me to try to open communication?"

"My Tallest! One of the big ones has reached full power!" another little Irken interrupted, just then the same Dhahmon ship opened fire on the Massive which rocked a bit from the impact, but the massive was built to withstand anything including the center of a small sun. "Return fire! Try to hit them in the weapons banks" the Massive's main laser cannon fired with a direct hit, the big ones shields flared and burned away, the ship took damage but it was clear that it could still fight. It raised shields again, but backed off as another big one that had fully charged its weapons moved forward.

"Hitting us all at once would be suicidal if it doesn't succeed that's why they are hitting us in sequence" Gaz commented "Gaz I thought you were going to your fighter" "I may be a better pilot than anyone here but you need me more as a tactician"

"Good to have you aboard but what should we do about their tactics" Red asked "Ignore the one coming up and bash the one that's leaving and if you can hit both, don't give them time to make repairs"

They did just that and managed to destroy the first one completely, the rest caught on quick and started moving in pairs one protecting the other as they fired, the Massive still managed to destroy one in about every fourth pair. The battle went on for quite a while with the Irken/Earth fighters harrying the Dhahmon fighters and taking shots at the big ones which they dubbed Scows as they resembled an overflowing garbage scow. The shields on the Scows seemed to be plasma based as when they were hit they burned bright colors, small fire from the fighters did little but light them up like Christmas lights. When the massive struck a hit the shields would literally burn away, this looked useless but it absorbed the majority of the energy from the hit by doing so, and it didn't take long for them to raise a new shield. The trick was hitting them in the brief time when the shield was burning or the moment before a new shield was raised, the Massive didn't always have enough time to repower for this so the fighters took the opportunity to hit them if they could, the fighter's weapons didn't do much damage but any hit counted.

"They aren't going to stop are they?" Purple asked worriedly

"No we figured it out before you got here, there is no going back for them, they decimated the last planet they were on. They weaken and gain control of planet before coming dinner. We happened to break their control when they were on their way here, so they have no where to go this is do or die for them now that you are here, that's probably why they have now brought their colonizing ships into battle where before they had them protected behind the lines. This won't stop until we have killed them all" Dib said grimly

The battle continued on, it seemed endless, the only way the could tell the time was by the planet below as it had rotated into night and brightened into day and the night horizon was becoming visible again. A large amount of troop carriers were heading towards Earth and they were firing endlessly on Earth defense one, Dib cried out as part of the defensive platform exploded "DAD!" Gaz and himself, watched in horror as the rest of it was destroyed. "He must have got out on the life pods, he must have" Dib had no answer for his sister he just held her and prayed. They could do nothing except finish the war.

(I had a hard time writing this chapter; thankfully I was out camping on the weekend with no internet connection and little for distractions)


	11. Aftermath

The Bitters invasion chapter 11 

(I don't own IZ, Still camping, I had fondue)

Dib was thoroughly sick of War, he hadn't heard about survivors yet from the defense platform, they did see several escape pods fire off before the final explosion, but it would be a while before rescue parties could go looking for them.

Only two troop carriers made it down when the defense platform was lost, the ground forces let them have it with everything they had and when the did land they were fired on mercilessly, everyone who could showed up did with whatever weapons they had on hand, the platform seemed to be the last straw for the population. Even places where they had already been overwhelmed the human race rose up and started to gain back ground, huge mobs roamed the countryside looking for Dhahmons who had gone into hiding. Up in space the tide had turned the numbers were even now which meant the Irken/Human forces had the advantage, yet the Dhahmons kept coming, it was a slaughter and that's why Dib was sick the battle was finished with the last Scow which was surrounded by the entire fleet and fired upon mercilessly till it blew. It was over and Dib felt like throwing up while everyone on the bridge cheered the massacre, only his sister seemed to share his opinion as she grimly watched the last of the Dhahmon armada was eliminated. Unfortunately they couldn't avoid the celebrants as they soon decided to congratulate their commanders, the Tallest, Gaz and himself were surrounded and before they knew it picked up and carried on shoulders to the hanger to await the victorious fighters to return.

In the hanger the fighters who returned looked grim but were willing to let the celebrants cheer them up. Kim found Dib "They don't understand death isn't something to cheer about I've learned that long ago perhaps before the Irkens found me. I can see in your eyes that you've learned that lesson, don't loose it." With that she left, Dib had no idea where she would find solace but he had hoped it wouldn't be alone. Even loners couldn't cope with some things and he believed that Kim wasn't a stable enough personality for it. He however couldn't leave, everyone wanted to talk with him "Gaz See to Kim would you" "Sure thing" she left and Dib stayed with the Tallest to Talk with Zim who had insisted on fighting in the fleet "I destroyed many Dhahmon fighters My Tallest and I didn't even hit any of our forces" "You have done well Zim, in reward we have decided to place you in Explorer training we will now need many Explorers to claim the old Dhahmon territory for Irk." "Thank you my Tallest, I won't disappoint you!" Zim was obviously ecstatic the Explorers were one step closer to Irken Elite. "Dib you will be in charge of Earth but we would like you to undergo some training, nothing drastic but you do need to learn how things are done in Irk so there won't be any mix ups, we will be willing to give Earth many leniencies since with this victory we will gain much territory from the Dhahmons, our expansion needs won't be drastic for a long time and when we'll need to expand again Earth will be so ingrained in the Empire that it would be difficult to harm it" "Thank you my Tallest" Dib was expecting something of the sort, he dreaded training, but he would be the one in charge of Earth not Zim he could protect it from the worst of the Empire at his own sacrifice, he hopped the training didn't change him too much.

"Where's Kim? We need to discuss her future." "My sister went to find her" "Good we will need to talk with her too, she will be in charge of Earth until you are done your training we have given her some basic instructions on our way here but some things need clarifying." They left to look for Gaz and Kim

"Hey we will be training together! We can room together! Isn't that great!"

"Zim we used to be enemies, are you sure?"

"Pah. You're an Irken now Earth is ours; there is nothing to be enemies about anymore."

"Thanks Zim a friend would be great; you can help me fit in"

"Yes we wouldn't want you to be an embarrassment to Irk, you still need to practice with your pak and learn more Irken your accent is atrocious"

Gaz found Kim gazing out at the battlefield, plasma fires still burned. When a scow was destroyed it left a glowing ball of plasma leftover from the shield generator there were dozens of such fires burning around Earth. Gaz sat beside Kim who glanced over and looked back out at the vista "war shouldn't be pretty" "You didn't mean everything you said to my brother did you" "I meant every word, but it's not advise I can follow myself, I don't want him to follow my path. I'm fated to war, I was made for battle. The Irkens own me body and soul but they don't know it, and there is noting I can do about it. I had deluded myself that I could resist the training they gave me, it had been hundreds of years without contact from Irk, then they brought me war, aside from training I hadn't seen real battle, I realized what I was made for and I craved it like a drug. When I was injured I would have tried to fight, broken bones and all, thankfully that agent put me out cold with a spell till the bones were mended. When I could move again I went straight back to battle, I hurt like crazy but I was ecstatic. I only came in for ship repairs then I took the next available fighter. The Irkens can give me more battle, my guardianship is over you and Dib can protect Earth now.

How long have you been listing to us my Tallest?"

"Long enough to reassure us that you won't be a danger to the Empire, we can certainly give you enough battle to keep you occupied, the Irken Empire has expanded not only in this direction there is still untamed planets where we can use your talents" "I look forward to it" "But we want to update your training yours is about 300 years out of date. Gaz as we said before you will be running this planet in your brothers absence, Tak will be our liaison, for now we will be setting up a communications, transport and supply station. We will need Earth as a staging point to take the old Dhahmon territories; it's possible that other alien races may try to move in on what we have rightfully won in war. So we will need to move quickly"

They discussed details for quite some time Kim was bored and wandered off she found Dib and Zim discussing Irken culture in Irken, she listened in and watched as Dib practiced with his pak. Zim learned that she would be training as well "You won't be staying in the same dormitories as us but I could help you out as you will be taking some of the classes I used to take. I wonder if they will give you a pak, you might need it, the atmosphere might not be breathable even for you." "It will be a last resort, the Explorers did make me for battle perhaps they built in the ability to adapt to noxious environments, we wont know until we get there." The three of them sat and talked for a long time it was good to get their minds off war as Zim told them all about what to expect.

Final cleanup took along time; there were still a few Dhahmons loose on the planet it would take along time to get rid of them all and some may never be found.

Professor .Membrane hadn't been found, it was believed that he died in the first explosion of the defensive platform. He was given a state funeral with full military honors since he died in battle. So many other funerals were held, Dib tried to attend as many as he could and often he seen many other familiar faces attending even the tallest showed up for his Father's and many of the defenders funerals.

All too soon it was time to depart; they kept the send off private, only the defenders and a few of the fighters attended. Gaz gave her brother a big hug and a package "Gaz it's your Game slave portable!" "The new ones coming out next week plus I'm giving you all the games I've finished. Plus I've given you a copy of a book I've been writing it's a guide to game strategies all my best tricks, cheats and other stuff it's all written down there, it will help you out on this training they will put you through. Which I'm sure you will do well at, you're my brother after all." "Thanks Gaz this means allot to me, and I know Earth is safe in your hands the Irkens wouldn't dare pull anything with you in charge."

Zim was eager to go his impatient hollering was getting annoying so everyone boarded their Eagles and joined the fleet that was headed back to Irk, the Massive had taken some damage to one of its snack pods so it was heading back as well, most of the armada stayed behind to protect the new Irken planet from other alien nations that might try to take the weakened planet from Irk.

Dib took one last look at Earth before entering the hanger of the Massive; it would be a long time before he saw it again.

(The End. Yay the fic is finished, A Character guide will be loaded up as well. I might continue with another sequel I may not. I'm itching to do a prequel involving the Explorers story but if I do it will be hosted on my Deviantart account under the same user name. The sequel if I have it will be on fan fic as well as Deviantart. Please Read and Review both Invader Dib and The Bitters invasion .Thanks)


	12. Character list

List of characters in the Bitters Invasion 

(I had to make a character guide just to keep them all straight myself)

**Zim**

IZ character; Zim is Zim

**SIR bot: **GIR, puppy, ADHD on speed is his personality

**Dib**

IZ character, in the previous fic "Invader Dib" he turned himself into a Were-Irken now he is concurring Earth for the Irkens in order to save it from a greater foe

**SIR bot:** Ghost, Bat a quiet little SIR bot that's just content to hang around

**Gaz**

IZ character, Dibs sister

**SIR bot:** Bloat a happy, friendly little piggy

**Tak**

IZ character, Irken

**SIR bot:** Mimi, cat

**The Tallest Red and Purple**

IZ characters, leaders of the Irken Empire

Earth Defenders 

**Agent WolfWings / The Great Devourer / Kim. **

A winged werewolf and who knows what else, whom had been experiment/captive of Irken Explorers for nearly 20 years. Loves Irken snacks hates Irkens and Dhahmons

**SIR bot: **Chaos Raven who misquotes Poe

**Agent TunaGhost **

IZ character; seen in Gaz taster of pork. Paranormal medical expert

**SIR bot **(Not introduced)

**Agent SpriteHunter **

a bookish sort of man who is beginning to wonder why he signed up for this

**SIR bot **(Not introduced)

**Agent BlueRobin **

**SIR bot **(Not introduced)

**Agent DestructiveBunny**

**SIR bot **(Not introduced)

**Agent BlackStick**

**SIR bot **(Not introduced)

Irken Explorers (All dead now only referred to in past tense) 

**Crav**

Merciless and cruel leader of the first Irken Explorer party,

**Ryt **

A sadistic Irken who's in charge of life form experimentation.

**Ber**

Planetary Culture researcher, A bit of a softie for an Irken who likes to feed experiments snacks.

**Tallest Blue**

Blue eyes are extremely rare among Irkens, like violet is rare in humans. But Irkens treat it as a defect and usually destroy any smeet showing this trait. For an Irken to survive, let alone become tallest with this trait, he would have to be very clever and ruthless.

(Sorry I didn't develop the Defenders characters more, the storey was already getting very long and I didn't want to make it a novel with too many characters and their stories. WolfWings alone threatened to over take the fic with her back-story bits so I promised her to do a full storey on Deviantart)


End file.
